


Finally Free

by WereBunny87



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Will, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: Hannibal and Will are travelling. Some how Will adopts a stray. Hannibal finds himself enamoured as well,  so of course people have to die, right?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 310





	Finally Free

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hannibal. And I love pairing him with Harry. This time Will demanded some time and I just. *throws hands up* This is dedicated to my friends who have legit kept me occupied so I don't crawl out of my mind because of everything going on in the world. As a side note, thank you. All of you, who have been kind enough to review and kudos my work ♡ I love reading each and every one (even the ones in other languages that I'm forced to Google Translate ...thank you so much , I love learning new languages so it gives me an opportunity to learn ♡♡ Thank you ♡♡) Please be safe everyone ♡ I love you all♡Make sure you unclench your teeth, breathe deep, hydrate ♡ You have this ♡ All of you are so brilliant ♡ 
> 
> Warning: Pre-slash. Mild blood and a hand chopped off. Uuuuuuh also the lover mentioned is some random wizard in Dumbles back pocket that Harry didnt know was and blah blah. Also also, Harry is NOT interested in them yet. Hannibal IS BUT he is gonna wait it out until Harry is much older o3o Protective Will.

Hannibal turned his nose to the air as he passed a forest trail not too far from the local playground, Will at his side. After the former FBI consultant threw them off of a cliff, they had disappeared into the ether, travelling the world as they saw fit, destroying the unworthy and changing their identities along the way. In the three years since, Will and Hannibal had fed each others darkness. Molded it. Shaped it. Strengthened it. It led to now, their waltzing through the Surrey countryside, taking in the sights before they visited some of the art museums located in London.

Bringing his attention back to the scent he had picked up, he followed it to a copse of trees. He sensed Will trailing behind him, alert as he was , for anything out of the norm. Hannibal was expecting the wounds he saw when they finally stumbled across the teen, but Hannibal's eyes narrowed at the malnutrition he saw. The scent of death and other bodily fluids. Will's own eyes widened, a startled sound escaping his mouth as he, too ,spotted the teen that Hannibal had. Brilliant emerald gems zeroed in on them, narrowed. The boy spun and swayed as he stood so that his back was to the trees. He looked like a caged animal with his wild hair, broken glasses and wild eyes. His hand trembled as it inched towards his back pocket, but Hannibal noted with satisfaction that those eyes never lost their fire.

"Forgive us for intruding, young one." The cannibal intoned , red eyes taking in every flinch. Will showed his hands in a placating gesture of comradery.

The child scoffed but didn't back down, didn't relax. He eyed them warily, like a dog beaten and expecting the next hit.  
Will cringed, a pained clench of his heart as he took in the signs of obvious abuse that had been meted out to this child.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Was the rasped question, telling both men that this stranger had probably just spent an exorbitant amount of time screaming.

Hannibal tilted his head, cataloguing everything. Using the information he gathered from his observations and coming to one conclusion. Whoever hurt this child would die. So he bowed his head slightly and assumed a non-threatening pose as well. Will nearly snorted in spite of their guest. Hannibal could charm an angel to sin. Instead of calming the teen,however -and to Will's gleeful surprise- ,it only made those beautiful eyes narrow in suspicion. Well this was new.

"We are travelling the various countries. We are trying new foods and stumbled along this stretch of countryside quite by accident." The young man snorted in disbelief and Will felt an amused smirk tilt his lips upward without his permission.

"You just happened upon me when no one in this backwards cookie cutter town knows this particular hideaway?" The child challenged and Will outright chuckled , not in the least bothered by the quick glare that was sent his way by his lover's rubric gaze.

"My partner has a rather sensitive sense of smell. He is rather like a bloodhound. He probably picked up the blood, and followed to make sure you weren't dying." Quipped the former consultant, eyes dancing when green orbs became curious. 

"How is this possible? No one should be able to find me. I made sure of it." The teen shook his head and winced when pain lanced through his skull. Instantly, Hannibal was at the boy's side and cradling his face, making him hiss in pain.

"I need you to open your eyes, child." There was a brief pause and those crimson orbs darkened considerably." He doesn't have a concussion but it is a near thing if the wounds were any judge. Also, I smell sex."

The boy blushed but not in shame and Will let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. So the ones who had done this to him hadn't done anything else. That was good.  
Still...

"Yeah, that's what got me this. Bloody bastards weren't supposed to be home so early. I snuck in someone I thought I could unwind with and my-" he paused and looked away. "Anyways, I came out here to unwind so I wouldnt blow up the house."

Will inched closer, appalled despite all of the depraved things he had seen so far.

"Who hurt you, kid?" He rasped, startling the younger male who clearly heard the concern and barely controlled rage. Hannibal, for his part, smirked. He heard the possessive quality in his lover's voice and knew the man had found another stray. It wasn't the same as with Abigail...this one was different, but a stray none-the-less. He was curious if Will would allow himself to kill whoever was abusing this child. He focused again on the teen and smirked at the deadpan gaze he received.

"Harry. My name is Harry. And it depends what day you're asking about. Today? It's the lover I brought home siding with my asshole relatives." Harry bared his teeth, blood staining his pearly whites as emerald eyes flashed in an eerie way."Any other day, I'd say the bullies in this neighbourhood and the idiots in my school. So, you need to be more specific."

Will snarled and paced the small clearing, appearing as if he were a cornered wolf. Hannibal, for his part, merely twitched his lips up in amusement at the display. He found it endlessly fascinating when Will got like this. Harry tilted his head to the side, displacing Hannibal's hands and his own wild hair, revealing a jagged scar on his forehead. The doctor catalogued this feature, wondering at where this child acquired such a mark. The child in question scoffed.

"You do realise this is nothing new. Getting mad won't change the fact that my....Benevolent Headmaster In All His Infernal Wisdom sees fit to stick me with these morons until the magics 'guarding the house to protect me from certain doom' collapse. " drawled the child, a look of irritation passing those eyes that drew Hannibal and Will in in in in.

Hannibal inclined his head in acknowledgement, stepping back, giving the illusion of space to the child he was already making plans for. Will , he knew, was likely doing the same. They weren't leaving this area without Harry first. He was intrigued by this teen. The child in question straightened and sighed as a few joints popped. He winced again but seemed able to move without much trouble.

"I need to head back. If I don't cobble something together for them to consume, I'll get worse from them tonight." Harry ran a hand through his hair before scoffing, spitting out a glob of blood, and heading out of the clearing. 

Will felt a sense of panic leave him and he turned to Hannibal, eyes wide. The cannibal pursed his lips , placed his hands behind his back, and tilted his head.

"Let us walk with you to at least make sure you arrive back at your home in one piece. Wouldn't want you to black out between here and there."

Harry scoffed and shook his head while motioning for them to follow him as he continued his trek out.

"No wouldn't want that.." the teen muttered derisively, causing Hannibal's lips to thin. The doctor itched to reprimand the child for his self deprecating behaviour, though he understood where it stemmed from. Instead he turned his attention to their surroundings, always aware of the people at his side.

Making their way through the streets after exiting the woods was a silent ,though comfortable affair, making Will secretly pleased. It wasn't often they found someone who was so accepting of their presence. Still, the former consultant knew that Harry didn't entirely trust them, if at all. He was proven correct when he spotted the way that the teen angled his body so that the two of them were never behind him. They passed a few playgrounds and then finally to a street with cookie cutter houses all lined like some sacrine romance movie. Hannibal shuddered, making Will smirk, understanding the revulsion. It was too neat. Too perfect. The wizard apparently agreed as Will noted the teens sneer of disgust as they nonchalantly strolled down the road. 

Pulling up to particularly pristine house, the sneer became more pronounced. The teen spun to them and sighed in irritation. 

"This is where I get off. Been nice talking to you." He turned to go and froze when Will instinctively reached out and halted his movement with a hand about his wrist.

"Please, might we enter?" Will was careful to keep any inflection out of his voice that would betray what was going through his mind. Hannibal's eyebrow rose in surprise and Harry scoffed before tugging his hand free.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The teen finally shrugged and opened the door. 

Instantly a loud thump of footsteps barrelled towards the door. Shouts of 'Freak, you're gonna die this time!' Echoed throughout the house as a giant whale of a man lumbered into the foyer.

Will recoiled at the grotesque amounts of food absolutely dribbling down the front of the man. Who In their right mind thought that lack of manners was ok? Then the appearence of a ...giraffe? Good Lord, did he stumble into a zoo? His disgust must have translated to his face because Harry started cackling, nearly bowed over with the hilarity he felt. Which meant he didn't notice the heated look Hannibal sent him, nor the dark look that was directed at the relatives by the same man. Will noticed and he smirked.

"What have you done now, freak? What has he done , gentlemen? " groused the incensed male who seemed to be ignorant of the meal he was still wearing. Or the meal he was soon to become.

Harry sobered and scowled, shoved his hands in his pocket and glared.

"Well I haven't killed you yet, so I suppose I'm not doing enough right." Muttered the child in broken Latin and Hannibal's eyes positively glowed.

"You dream of this often, child?"

Startled by the response in the ancient language, but only briefly, the young man flashed the man a toothy grin before motioning towards his Uncle.

"Imagine hearing this same tripe day in and day out since you were two and you would plot murder all the time too. Let's not even get into the physical aspect." 

The answering smile was subtle, but Harry caught it and snorted again. He stretched a bit, then trudged up the stairs by the door.

"I'm heading to the bath. I have to clean these wounds before they fester." This last was said with a pointed look at both men and Hannibal, understanding only too well, gave the boy a grin with a mouth full of teeth fit for a jackal.  
As soon as the door shut, the cannibal turned to his newest victims and tutted.

"It seems, we do indeed have a problem. You've been unspeakably rude to my new friend. I have only one rule. When at all possible, one must eat the rude."

OoOoO

When Harry returned downstairs, he noted with amusement that his relatives were seated at the table. Their hands and legs bound to the chair, a thick rope around their chest. At the head of the table sat his ex lover and Harry winced before casually strolling into the room. He made an impressed noise before pointing at the ex.

"Ya might want to really strap him down, mate. He is a slippery one." The glare he received for telling Hannibal and Will this information made Harry chuckle, not at all bothered.

Hannibal motioned to Will, who seamlessly moved to obey the silent command. Once that was settled the teen hopped up onto the counter and sat back to watch. 

"So, I have discovered a rather interesting secret, child. According to these lovely people, they think you're a witch?" Hannibal inquired in such a way as to give the illusion of not being bothered either way.

Harry waved at the ex, who again was glaring daggers though this time to remain quiet, and then drew his wand. With a careless wave at his tormentors, the child more securely bound them, then with another wave he summoned some water and crisps. The self satisfied smirk Harry sent the two older murderers was well worth the glob of spit launched his way by his cousin.

"Oh yeah I guess I should have warned you, he spits." He snickered at the utter revulsion in Will's countenance. 

"How interesting. What else can you do?" Hannibal, ever the curious one, asked with a relaxed air as he simply reached over and cut off the youngest Dursley's hand. 

For a few seconds there was only the sound of screaming and then suddenly it was deathly quiet. Whilst the three Dursley's and the ex-lover were all expressing the acts of shouting or screaming, not a peep could be heard. Impressed, Hannibal and Will (who still was grappling with the fact magic existed at all, and yet wasn't really terribly surprised after all the things he had seen since being in Hannibal's sphere) walked around their captives. 

"That's amazing! How long will this last?" Will pondered aloud, sharp gaze taking in every micro expression of people bound before him.

Harry, who was happily chewing his first meal in three days, swallowed his food and tilted his head.

"Well, for normal wizards, its either as soon as they whisper the counter curse or when it wears off. For me its only when I want it to. No one can cast the counter curse at someone I've silenced and expect it to unravel." The teen gave a nasty grin at his ex, who had paled. Apparently, Dumbledore hadn't informed anyone just how powerful he was. "Before you guys came a long i was stuck behind these wards. If i even stepped slightly out of line I would be expelled and my wand snapped. Do you understand how bored I've been? There's only so much retaliation one can do when your wizardhood is kept on such a tight leash. Now, though, I'm 17. My magical majority has hit. They can't get away with it anymore. As I started to realize this, lo and behold, you two appear. I tip my hat to you." He finished, tipping an imaginary hat, before going back to his food.

Will scoffed but nodded and turned back to the....things. Hannibal, for his part, gave the young wizard a patient smile, a look that Will recognized as his 'Teaching Smile' and bit back the smile that wished to escape at its sight.

"Its as if divine intervention has occurred. Your hands have no need of being sullied when the likes of Will and I can easily handle this situation for you."

"Fate left me on a door step in the dark of a cold night in October. I doubt, highly, that she has my good intentions at heart. Probably Death needed a good laugh though." Quipped the teen after Hannibal's speech.

After some thought it seemed the cannibal agreed as he nodded and sauntered around the table to the counter where Harry sat. He reached out a blood stained hand and gently caressed the child's cheek, earning him a droll look in return.

"Well then let us not keep the Reaper waiting. Let us appease him for you so that you can live your life free, my little crow." The doctor purred, amused with how Harry pulled closer but unwilling to start anything until this child was ready. 

"Have at, Mr. Hannibal and Mr. Will. I'll sit here eating some food , shall I? Oh and do me a favour? Leave me a finger of each of them? I have someone to piss off and another to give my blessing to." He drawled in answer and the nod of acceptance sealed their fate. Harry merely sat back and watched, entirely happy where life was heading.

OoOoO

Somewhere in Hogwarts, an old man recieved an owl. The owl dropped its cargo and quickly left through the window, on its way.  
Curious, the man opened the box and blanched at its contents, before fuming at the message within. An explosion of magic erupted within the room causing many trinkets to disintegrate. A little slip of paper spilled onto the floor.

"Checkmate , old man."

OoOoO

Elsewhere , a Dark Wizard cackled contacting the people on the list he just received. Apparently he had more supporters than he could ever hope to, thanks to one smart Boy Who Wouldn't Die. This war was won! He just had to ensure some of these new follower's safety, leave said child alone, and incidentally, occasionally, stop by for tea. 

"Lucius!!!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Bring me your best owl." 

He sneered as the man left before sitting back in his chair. Red eyes sparkled and he gave the most malicious grin. 

He had won!


End file.
